Millia Rage vs Tsubaki Yayoi
'Millia Rage vs Tsubaki Yayoi '''is a What-if Death Battle. Description Guilty Gear vs Blazblue! two murderous women unlucky in love will be measured in a battle What murderous achieve your goal? Interlude (cues Invader-Jim johnston) wiz: is two murderous women of character, strong and independent boomstick: They are beautiful but have no luck in love jejejeje wiz: Millia Rage to murder exiled user of the sixth prohibited beast angra boomstick: and Tsubaki Yayoi killer belonging to NOL. He's wiz and I'm Boomstick. wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Millia Rage (cues Guilty Gear X2 Wrhite In pain) wiz: Born of Russian descent, Millia lost both of her parents at an early age. It's unknown at what age, due to her relationship later with Zato, but at some point she was forced into joining the Assassin's Guild. boomstick: but She didnt want to be an assassin, and tried to kill herself several times, each ending in failure wiz: he sixth Forbidden Beast (A.K.A. Forbidden Magics), Angra was placed in her body, specifically her hair, though she was an unwilling participantin this practice. Zato-1willingly allowed the Post-War Administration Bureau to implant the Fifth Forbidden Magic, "Shokusei Kagejin", by sacrificing his sense of sight. boomstick: his relationship with zato going great . but was complicated by the very reasons that my ex wife and I wiz: In Zato's case, it’s less about “love” and more about “obsession” with her as an ideal Assassin. Though in part Zato is physically attracted toher, the feelings she had for him, though present, were forced under a great deal of duress and stress. He only valued her as an Assassin, not as a woman, or a lover, though to some extent he had feelings for her he could not admit to having in his role as Leader. boomstick: jealousy and shame I told you wiz: Millia’s feelings, on the other hand, went through a number of changes. At first it was as if they had grown up together like siblings, growing even closer due to the fact both bore a Kinjuu (though Zato chose his fate, Millia did not). Once given the brutal truths that an Assassin is fated to die, Millia grew fearful of Zato’s so-called “love” for her. She did not want to live in such a cruel world, and wished to seek out a future on her own. boomstick: Zato still supported her, even in the times she actually ''betrayed ''him (much to his and Venom’s dismay). Somehow Millia sorts out her feelings when talking to the “First Assassin” known as Slayer. if this is true love wiz: slayer reminded him her that anyone can choose to die. Choosing to live is much harder and takes a lot more resolve. Choosing to live for the sake of others even more so, be they human or otherwise. boomstick: After learning this truth, Millia steels herself to the reality that being an Assassin will eventually lead to death, but that she doesn’t have to choose that path (cues Guilty Gear X2- Existence) wiz: Her desire for freedom led to her betrayal to Zato, fleeing the Assassin's Guild, and cooperating with the International Police Force to give away the Guild and Zato's location. In exchange, she would be acquitted of all charges of assassination and removed from all formal and informal bounty lists. Zato was indeed caught and placed in a locked up in a Dimensional Prison, with his Forbidden Beasts powers sealed away. This eventually led to his descent into power, madness, and excessive obsession with killing her for his imprisonment. boomstick: since it is sought by his union to murder wiz: millia achieved reunited with zato time later , killing him once and for all . or so she believed that eddie took control of his lifeless body . boomstick: converting it in your personal zombie puppet (cues Guilty Gear Xrd-SIGN- Ride The Fire) wiz: thanks to the forbidden beast angra millia can perform various moves with her hair boomstick: It is really, your hair can grow , throwing needles what you imagine wiz: true millia can do many things with your hair. from big hits like lust shaker , that aid in the melee and ranged combat the many strange forms it has taken boomstick: like a sword , a harp ,does a unicorn ?! wtf ?! wiz: Your hair may also allow her wings and fly turning His training as a murderer added to his fighting skills and speed in the game reflects this. In Vastedge , she also stands out for wearing a pair of pistols as a whole, suggesting that she is also proficient with firearms boomstick: millia is a real killer woman millia: ''I am the wager. An assassin that was born to sorrow, an assassin destined to die... That was never predetermined! I want to exist in the future I believe in! With no doubts! Tsubaki Yayoi (cues Blazblue Imperial code) wiz: The NOL is a multinational task force, run by a central authoritarian leadership. Its purpose is to keep balance in the world by safeguarding and regulating sources of dangerous power. boomstick: clear and for balance must be oppressive, and to be sure that there will be no train rebellion murderers wiz: The NOL has its own military school that trains future soldiers of your organization boomstick: and here enters our history tsubaki (cues Blazblue Condemnation wings) wiz: As a child , Tsubaki was the sole heir to the Yayoi family. It was the first child of her parents, but the first to survive into adolescence and adulthood later boomstick: due to her family's bloodline shrinking. She was lonely, especially when going with her father to meetings of the Duodecim. During one such event she met and befriended Jin Kisaragi. and there began a love story frustrated. wiz: During her time in the Military Academy, she was close friends with Noel and Makoto Nanaya. She is described as a straight A student, and has a rather no-nonsense personality. She is very serious and reserved, and is a member of the dignified Yayoi family. boomstick: but that does not matter what matters is the love story with jin and sees that point wiz: Wait boomstick boomstick: Get to the point ! wiz: ok but do not get mad. After graduating from the Military Academy, Tsubaki was assigned to the 4th Thaumaturgist Squad, secretary to Major Jin Kisaragi, her childhood friend and love interest. Due to their special relationship, Tsubaki and Jin have a good time together as superior and subordinate. boomstick: On the last day of 2199, Tsubaki runs back to the office, Jin is nowhere to be found. Hazama, who happens to have seen her running in the halls, tells her that there is no point looking for Jin since he is known for doing so from time to time. wiz: Tsubaki however, insists to know Jin's whereabouts, claiming that Jin never left without telling her. boomstick: hazama he then drops the topic and tells her that Jin went to the 13th Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchito look for the Grim Reaper, Ragna the Bloodedge. wiz: Tsubaki reaches the Cauldron at the lower most level and sees Jin fighting Ragna. As Ragna gains the upper hand, Tsubaki runs out from her cover to shield him, trying to push Ragna back by punching him. However, Ragna simply waves her off. Suddenly, the Cauldron opens, and ν-No.13- descends. (cues https://youtu.be/hHO0Mf28j0o) boomstick: destroy us all wiz: As Nu defeats Ragna, Jin screams at her, telling her to let go of Ragna, to which she replies by hurling a sword at him. Tsubaki stands between both of them and takes the hit instead. boomstick; what?! wiz: However, Tsubaki is still gravely injured. Jin, in a panic, tries to heal her, but his healing Armagus refused to work, and Tsubaki dies in his arm. boomstick: wait, are we talking about the same tsubaki ? wiz: if the original time line in the timeline of blazblue but joins the Zero Squadron instead, thus losing her position as Jin's secretary. boomstick: And what the difference is ? wiz: she is assigned by Hazama to kill Noel and Jin. boomstick: what?! (cues https://youtu.be/O86SAdFzZ4E) wiz: tsubaki has the sealed weapon izayoi is kept under a special lock that can only be opened from the blood of a person from the Yayoi Family. boomstick: class weapons. The Izayoi takes the shape of a short sword resembling a quill tip and a book-like shield; however, it can change its shape for some of Tsubaki's attacks. It also has a different true form. wiz: While the Izayoi increases the user's power exponentially, it has a negative side-effect: as it allows its owner to control light, it steals the light from the user's eyes. boomstick: but you should not worry about that tsubaki not only uses the weapon as a sword and shield that can change shape. but also hides a transformation..... izayoi wiz: Izayoi is the true form of the Sealed Weapon Izayoi that Tsubaki undertakes to don the power of Immortal Breaker. This form was awakened twice, once during the battle with Jin Kisaragi before Amaterasu's phenomena intervention, and once after, when Noel materialized it with her power of the Eye. boomstick: Being the true form of the Sealed Weapon Izayoi; Izayoi is an incredibly powerful being who is the sole person able to kill Observers. As well as this, her ability Immortal Breaker is capable of killing any immortal being due to the fact that the Sealed Weapon was designed to target Observers. wiz: However, one drawback to her 'Immortal Breaker' is that it is incapable of killing beings who possess the Power of Order, like Hakumen and Jin Kisaragi. boomstick: even so is dangerous remember to book a tsubaki against powerful beings wiz: ok Tsubaki makes the astral heat Tsubaki: White feathers for innocence… Black feathers for darkest sin! We are the messengers and hammers of God, come to deliver righteous justice! Let sinners be punished! Let justice be done! DEATH BATTLE Conclusion Next Time Trivia * This battle is to commemorate the return air of ragna vs sol badguy Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Toshiki overlord death battle Category:'Fighting Game' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles